The present invention is directed to a condenser, and is more particularly directed to an evaporatively cooled condenser useful in residential air-conditioning systems.
Various types of condensers have previously been used as part of residential air-conditioning units, including evaporative condensers. Although evaporative condensers are more efficient than air-cooled condensers when new, they are subject to the build-up of mineral deposits which can significantly reduce their efficiency. Mineral deposits such as lime deposits can be minimized through water-treatment and/or periodic cleaning, but there are costs associated therewith. In view of these additional costs and maintenance, it is commonly believed that residential customers prefer air-cooled condensers.
What is needed, therefore, is a condenser that provides the efficiency of an evaporative condenser but does not require substantially more maintenance than an air-cooled condenser.